


Дети Смерти

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: «Многие приехали в Шибусен издалека. Но тех, кто родился и вырос в городе Смерти, называют "Детьми Смерти".» (с)





	Дети Смерти

Албарн — та еще дрянь, и именно поэтому они и дружили.

Блэкстар помнит её столько, сколько помнит себя. Они оба — Дети Смерти. Он — потому что Шибусен вырезал весь его клан, Мака — потому что её отец занимает одну из самых высоких должностей.

Но в городе Смерти это всё — пустые слова, и никто никогда не относился к Блэкстару, как к сыну одного из самых опасных кишинов, а к Маке — как к дочке лучших из Академии, нет. 

К ним всегда относились, как к детям Смерти, к тем, у кого как будто и нет вовсе выбора — кому суждено стать сильным и всю жизнь сражаться.

Блэкстар и Мака не привыкли решать проблемы дракой.  
Блэкстар и Мака привыкли к тому, что проблем не бывает.

В этом они чертовски похожи и до одури упрямы.  
И если Албарн просит залепить ей по лицу, он залепит, потому что Албарн — та ещё дрянь, а он — ничуть не лучше, и бьёт обязательно сильнее, чем она может предположить, но не так больно и обидно, как им бы хотелось.

Соул — хороший парень. Слишком хороший.  
В их парочке именно Маку считают паинькой: она и учится славно, и борется за чистоту мира, отчаянно и... зло.  
А Соул — самый настоящий раздолбай, которому это всё как будто бы ни к чёрту не сдалось.  
Вот только Соул до ужаса хороший парень, он никогда не был ребёнком Смерти.  
Он следит за Албарн ещё более пристально, чем Блэкстар, и Блэкстар ему доверяет.  
Соул терпит её, и Соул действительно тянет её назад — как многие любили говорить: он хватает за руки и тормозит Маку, несущуюся на полном ходу в пропасть.  
Соул не даёт ей упасть, и это хорошо: такие, как Албарн, падают с высоты и разбиваются, как правило, насмерть.

Соул тормозит её, но совсем остановить Албарн нельзя (та ещё дрянь), поэтому в итоге они обязательно упадут вместе — снова и снова, калеча себя, но не разбиваясь насмерть.  
Для того и придумали работу в команде, чтобы одна слишком стервозная душа не убила себя при первой же возможности.

Соул печётся о Маке так, как, наверное, никогда ни о ком не пёкся. И — Блэкстар знает — в первое время он был в ужасе от того, что типичная девчонка со своим чёрно-белым миром и высоким чувством морали — такая дрянь.

Чёрно-белый Макин мир не разобьётся, как тысячи других, о первую же серость.  
Чёрно-белый Макин мир вырезает всё на своём пути, и на каждой остановке этого пути Мака оставляет обрывок своей души.

Но напарники для того и нужны, чтобы, сдирая руки в кровь, собирать эти бесполезные обрывки и рассовывать по карманам, думая, что когда-нибудь всё наладится.

Вот только ничего никогда не наладится — всё полетело в бездну, как только они родились.  
В одну одинаковую бездну, несмотря на то что Мака — дочка лучших в Академии, а Блэкстар — жалкий кишиновский выродок.

Взрослые тут на удивление умные и спокойные: они никогда не относились к Блэкстару и к Маке, как к чьим-то детям, хорошим или плохим, склочным или послушным — только как к детям Смерти, детям, которым суждено стать убийцами и чистильщиками этого прогнившего серого мира.

Они должны.  
Самое страшное должны из всех возможных — то, которое идёт из твоей души, из твоего желания, из твоей мысли о том, что иначе и быть не может.

Мака — та ещё дрянь, она всегда была такой, и в детстве никогда не пыталась помирить маму и папу, надеясь на счастливое будущее и любовь. Мака сразу вычислила виноватое, чёрное, и вычеркнула это из своей жизни.

Блэкстар тоже вычёркивает чёрное, чёрное должно вычёркиваться железом. И он всегда готов уничтожить это сам (даже если это что-то — внутри него самого).

Цубаки до сих пор грустно смотрит на Анжелу и считает, что Мифунэ можно и нужно было оставить жить.

Блэкстар не станет её переубеждать, ему вполне хватает того, что он прав.  
А собирать ненужные и потерянные обрывки души в их команде — это, конечно, её задача. 

Мака — та ещё дрянь. И Блэкстар, конечно же, не лучше. Такие, как они, не сгибаются — они ломаются сразу и с треском.

Только вот для того, чтобы их сломать, придётся хорошенько попотеть.  
Они — дети Смерти.   
Злые справедливые дети.   
И пока мир их не сломал, они будут дальше идти вперёд, ломая его под себя.


End file.
